In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a plasma processing apparatus has been widely used to perform a plasma processing for the purpose of deposition or etching of a thin film. Examples of the plasma processing apparatus include a plasma chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus for performing a thin film deposition processing and a plasma etching apparatus for performing an etching processing.
Meanwhile, in the plasma processing apparatus, a member disposed inside the chamber (hereinafter, referred to as an “in-chamber member” as appropriate) is exposed to plasma of a processing gas during various types of plasma processings. Thus, plasma resistance is required. In this regard, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of enhancing plasma resistance of an in-chamber member by supplying a silicon-containing gas containing oxygen at a gas flow rate ratio of oxygen to SiF4 of 1.7 or more to form a fluorine-containing silicon oxide film as a protective film on the surface of the in-chamber member, before performing a plasma processing on a workpiece.